edfandomcom-20200215-history
Run for your Ed
"Run for your Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Kankers try to retrieve their Ship-in-a-Bottle, even if it means going on a war-path and destroying the neighborhood in the process! Plot All is peaceful down at the Trailer Park and the Kankers are blissfully snoozing away, sounding not unlike one of their beloved outboard engines themselves when suddenly an ominous noise from downstairs (yes downstairs) awakens them. Strangely, the scene of utter devastation that greets them in their kitchen doesn't seem to phase them one bit but what does get them in a frothing frenzy of despair is the realization that their family heirloom, the good old 'ship inna bottle' has been stolen. Naturally, being the Kankers though their despair soon turns to disgust along with a vow to get their beloved treasure back. The next morning dawns bright and sunny at the Cul-de-Sac and its unsuspecting residents have no idea that three storm clouds are about to sail over the horizon. Rolf smells it first and forgoing the riches that await the sale of his giant wiener at the market, barricades himself and all his animals in the root cellar. Meanwhile Kevin has discovered something unpleasant inside the refrigerator and Ed's friends are called upon to come and collect him. Ed it seems has been out on the midnight prowl again (see "A Glass of Warm Ed") and during his wanderings a strange object has become very attached to his finger, no prizes for guessing what it is! As the Kankers lay waste to the other kids' houses in their search for the bottle, Edd and Eddy try various methods to free their friend, some more subtle - and sensible - than others. Double D's suggestion of using a little soap has Ed in such a panic that he actually thinks of something himself although sticky taping himself to the ceiling and then jumping from the stair banister are stretching it even for him. What the Eds don't know is that by now Sarah has told the Kankers that they have the bottle and moments later there's a knock at the door. Panic-stricken the Eds seek refuge beneath the kitchen sink but its no use hiding and the girls are soon back with their ship-in-a-bottle and happy again, so happy in fact that they don't even pound the Eds! Now this would be a happy ending for the boys but trust Eddy to stick his nose - or rather his finger - in it, and as for poor Rolf, well, don't hold your breath waiting. Quotes *'May': "What number do you dial for 911?" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes Victor?" ---- *'Ed': Eddy's failed attempt to pull the bottle free "It likes me Eddy!" Edd: full diagnostic mode "Inanimate objects don't like, Ed ... " peers at Ed's hand "... just as I suspected Eddy, Ed's swollen finger will thwart any attempt at removing this bottle." Ed: and bruised "Oh, I'll give it a twart!" ---- *'Eddy': dazed "Ha ha! One Bottle holds Ed's finger." ---- *'Edd': Eddy before Ed leaps from the stairs "Wait! You don't suppose the tape will leave any unsightly residue? I mean mother has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to adhesive resins." ---- *'Edd': "OH LORD! THAT SHIP IN THE BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!" Eddy: "KANKERS?! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Ed: "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY?" ---- *'Rolf': "The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations? Hard to tell." Trivia *The Eds, who caused this trouble, came out of this venture completely unharmed. Eddy believes this is because that "They're getting good at this". It also happened in "May I Have this Ed?" when the Eds managed to escape the school dance without being harmed. *When the screen overviews the Cul-de-Sac in ruins, Ed's House is destroyed but when it shows Sarah hiding her room is completely unaffected. *Rolf's house is destroyed in two different ways shown. (goof) *How can the Kankers smash a house and car with their bare hands? *If Sarah is as strong as Rolf or Ed, why was she afraid of the Kankers? *The Adults would obviously notice the destroyed Cul-de-Sac but it is possible they were all out of town. *This is the second time the Kankers tried to call the Police, the first was "A Twist of Ed". *We learn in this episode more about Kanker's evil rages: Taking the Kankers' ship bottle + Having them realize it's missing = The Destruction of Rethink Avenue *Go down to the video and skip to 5:52. Somewhere around that, when the Kankers rip open the fence, wait for the scene when they close it. Marie is back in her pajamas. Video This episode was uploaded by jamelp233 on YouTube. rJ922KHSew8 See also *The Destruction of Rethink Avenue Category:Episodes Category:Season 4